Mud
by tokitalks
Summary: "Hey Germany ! Let's take a shower together!" ItalyxGermany Rated M to be safe.


A.N. Fixed the spelling and edited the chapter after procrastinating for a million years

Disclaimer thingy: I own nothing yo

-Mu_d_-

"Germany! Germany! Pass me the ba-!" the soccer ball flew across the yard and connected with Italy's face, resulting in the red head crashing to the ground.

"Veee!" he sat there smiling, albeit dazed and confused.

"Hey, Italy!" Germany rushed to Italy's side and helped him up. "Let's try that again." He paused and scrunched his eye brows together. "Minus you getting hit in the face, of course."

The two resumed their positions in the yard. Italy had begged Germany to help him train for the upcoming soccer tournaments and Germany, having nothing else to do, reluctantly agreed. The two had been practicing for at least two hours and there hadn't been much improvement from the Italian.

Germany sighed. "Are you ready?"

A determined 've~' answered his question. Just as he was about to kick the ball to him, rain began to fall down in thin sheets.

"Italy!" Said nation's head perked up even more than was thought possible. "Do you want to continue practicing?"

"Of course, Germany!" And so the two continued to practice. As was expected, Italy received quite a few more blows to the body.

As Germany ran towards the Italian, to block their make shift goal, he slipped in the mud, falling on top of him.

"G-Germany~? Are you Ok?" A squinty pair of amber eyes looked at him with curiosity, completely oblivious to the potential yaoi-ness of the scene. (sorry, had to put it in there :P)

Germany looked up from the blue shirt and ice blue met warm amber. The two were covered in patches of mud and the German was beginning to feel something being this close to the Italian.

No, it wasn't surprise like when the immature nation had barged in on the elder butt naked in the shower in order to 'get closer with Germany'. No, it was…something else.

"Are you Ok Germany?" Italy asked again, growing worried. Germany sat up abruptly, nearly knocking heads with the other.

"Err…Y-yes." He replied somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey~" Italy reached up. "There's something on your face..." Germany opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by a rather large sneeze from Italy.

"Ah, gesundheit." A smile spread on Italy's lips and he thanked the blond. "Are you Ok? Maybe we should go back inside before you get sick." Germany suggested and began to get up.

"Oh~ It's Ok! I'm not sick." Italy insisted, but sneezed once again. "But, maybe we should go inside. It's getting cold." He accepted the hand offered to him and walked into the house, trailing mud in the entry way. They took off their shoes and Italy's smile grew wider as an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Germany~! Let's take a shower together!"

Germany's face flushed bright red as his mind registered the proposal. "Germany?" He blinked and looked at Italy, half in confusion and half in surprise. "Uhh…" He was truly at a standstill for words.

Italy pursed his lips. "W-we don't have to… I mean if you… Vee.." He really hadn't meant anything bad when he asked Germany. No, nothing like that. Italy had just thought to conserve water by taking a shower together. Besides, it would be good bonding time for them!

The two nations stood quietly in the entry-way and looked at the ground. Then, Italy took a hesitant step forward. Their gazes connected before their eyes diverted and their faces were painted with faint blushes.

Germany cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. "Ahh, Italy. You…you'd need to be in the bathroom to take a shower…" Italy's expression brightened like a light bulb as he realized what he meant. "Yeah, you're right Germany~!" He grabbed Germany's hand and towed him through the house to the bathroom.

Once inside, they peeled off their own muddy clothing, sneaking shy glances at one another. Looking once more at Italy's bare chest, Germany moved to turn the water on. "Hey, are you sure about this?" He turned around to see Italy stretching his arms upwards, leaving anything below exposed. He looked at his chest and down to the belly button where there was a faint happy trail, which lead to his… his…his…

Germany quickly resumed his position and stared at the wall trying to erase the image. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Germany's eyes bulged as Italy hugged him from behind. "It's Ok~" Italy meant nothing perverted in this action. It was merely the only way he knew to comfort somebody. Germany, however, stepped away and into the shower in embarrassment. His cheeks were a flaming red and he squeezed his eyes shut as Italy climbed in after him.

The shower was big for one body, but not for two. The nations had to stood close to each other.

…

…

…

"Errr…I suppose we should wash up before the shower runs out of hot water…"

"Yeah~ Do you need any help?"

"Uh…I…I think I'm…"

"I'm fine Italy-!" Germany's eyes widened as Italy's soapy hands touched his chest. He would have stopped him, but the hands dropped lower and lower, tracing a path downwards towards its destination.

The room was filled with a low moan. Germany looked down at the Italian, who had found Germany's penis.

"It feels good, yes?" The Italian giggled at Germany's expression.

"I-Italy…" was all Germany could say as he leaned into Italy's touch. He grabbed the other and pushed him against the wall. His hand found its way to a pink nipple. Germany pinched it experimentally, smiling at the noise Italy made.

Italy's face was flushed pink and he panted, grasping at Germany. With on hand still on Germany's appendage, he wrapped his other around Germany's neck. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Germany's.

Germany found that rolling his hips against Italy's created an enjoyable friction of sorts. They made out for a short while, biting and licking. Germany hitched Italy up, wrapping Italy's legs around his waist.

Italy let out a gasp as Germany's erection rubbed against his. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair and yanked on it, emitting a loud groan.

Germany's head was spinning with the feeling of ecstasy and the sounds from Italy. He surely hadn't planned on a shower like this. He looked at Italy's face, which was the picture of pleasure. Italy looked as if he was about to open his mouth to speak, but instead a strange voice came out.

"Hey! West!"

Germany's face twisted in confusion. He was looking at Italy and was clearly in the middle of something sexual. Suddenly things started changing and disappeared.

Germany blinked his eyes open to the faces of Italy and his brother, Prussia.

"Wha...what?" Germany sat up suddenly, but lay back down immediately. His head exploded in pain.

Prussia's annoying laugh only made it worse. "You took a nasty blow to the head, brother."

"Ahh! I'm so sorry Germany! I really didn't mean to kick the ball at you…" Italy bowed his head and wiped at his teary eyes.

Germany groaned and face palmed himself as he realized what happened. "Just a dream…" Italy and Prussia helped the country up and to the kitchen.

"Say Germany…what was just a dream?" Italy asked, clearly curious. Germany looked at him and placed the freezing cold ice bag to his head.

"Nothing, Italy. Nothing at all."


End file.
